protest_songsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quiet by MILCK
Title of the Song: “Quiet” Artist:'' MILCK''' Date Produced: January 16th, 2017 ''' ''Location Produced:'' Los Angeles, CA''' '''''Lyrics: Put on your face Know your place Shut up and smile Don't spread your legs I could do that But no one knows me, no one ever will If I don't say something, if I just lie still Would I be that monster, scare them all away If I let them hear what I have to say I can't keep quiet, no-oh-oh-oh-oh I can't keep quiet, no-oh-oh-oh-oh A one woman riot, no-oh-oh-oh-oh I can't keep quiet For anyone Not anymore 'Cause no one knows me, no one ever will If I don't say something, take that dry blue pill They may see that monster, they may run away But I have to do this I can't keep quiet, no-oh-oh-oh-oh I can't keep quiet, no-oh-oh-oh-oh A one woman riot, no-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh, I can't keep quiet (There'll be someone who understands) There'll be someone who understands (Must be someone who'll understand) Let it out, let it out Let it out now There'll be someone who understands Let it out, let it out Let it out now I can't keep quiet, no-oh-oh-oh-oh No, I can't keep quiet, no-oh-oh-oh-oh I can't keep quiet, oh-no No, I won't keep quiet (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl_Qfj8780M) Social Ill/Problem Being Protested The social problem protested in this song is heavily related to the #MeToo movement and the 2017 Women’s March. The song takes inspiration from the artist’s (Connie Lim) own experience of being sexually assaulted and then pressured to stay quiet about it. The song encourages women that have been sexually assaulted to be vocal about their experiences and discard the stigma that comes with talking about sexual assault experiences. ''' ''Relevance of the Words/Phrases'' '''Although the song has very short phrases, it is still very convincing in its message. Phrases such as “Know your place,” “Shut up and smile,” Don’t spread your legs” are still derogatory phrases that women have to hear on a daily basis. The repetition of the phrase “I can’t keep quiet” throughout the song highlights Lim’s need to say something despite the pressures to not voice her struggles about the assault. Other phrases such as “Let it out” and “There’ll be someone that understands” emphasizes Lim’s core message: speak your truth no matter how you think people may react because there will be someone out there that can relate and understand. These phrases ultimately tie in together to create a song that encourages women to speak about their past experiences, no matter how traumatic. When, Where, & Why It was produced in 2017 in LA, California for the Women’s March, but was actually written in 2015. ''' '''The song combatted sexual harassment and consequently went viral online. MILCK publicized 'the song on Twitter using the hashtag #ICANTKEEPQUIET. This was intended to allow people to share their stories and access the sheet music for the a cappella version for free, so that they could create their own #ICANTKEEPQUIET choirs.' It is also important to note that the Women's March was also put together to protest Donald Trump's inauguration as the President of the United States. Trump has made several misogynistic comments about women and multiple women have come forward. ' '''The song is recent so contemporary connections does not really apply. ' ''Miscellaneous Information'' *'MILCK organized 26 singers from various choirs around the U.S. into the #ICANTKEEPQUIET chorus, to perform an a cappella version of her song flash mob style during the 2017 Women’s March in Washington, D.C. ' *'''The song was named the number one protest song of 2017 by Billboard. *'Received national attention after it was performed on Full Frontal With Samatha Bee.' *'Since the performance of “Quiet” and the public attention brought onto the artist, Connie Lim has signed with Atlantic Records and has gone on to release other songs that focus on various issues.' Why This Song? We selected it because the zeitgeist of this song struck us due to the recent deal that was proposed between the Harvey Weinstein Studio and his victims for $25 million, but he would not have to pay them a cent from his own pocket or admit any wrongdoing